


i wanna get as good as you're gettin'

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles, First Time, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Riding, Top Derek, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, did you see Derek's face when he'd tugged on it?</p><p>Right. No, you didn't. 'Cause you weren’t there. </p><p>But yeah. That face? Totally blissed out.</p><p>Stiles wants to feel that, himself. He wants to know what it feels like to have someone pressing down on his nipple piercing, tugging it, licking it. He wants to feel that spark or jolt of pleasure shoot down his spine. He wants to know that feeling, and he wants to know sooner rather than later.</p><p>Sequel to <strong>derek has a what?</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna get as good as you're gettin'

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty smutty sex ahead ;)

_So_ , ever since the awesome thingy with Derek that  _lovely_ Saturday morning (Stiles like to call it sex… but then, it was only giving a hand job and receiving head. So yeah. He's not sure if that counts as sex, but whatever. He's workin' on it), Stiles has been thinking on the subject of getting himself one (or two. Who knows, really) of those shiny little silver miracles known as 'nipple piercings'.

I mean, did you  _see_ Derek's face when he'd tugged on it?

 _Right_. No, you didn't. 'Cause you weren't there.

But yeah. That face?  _Totally_ blissed out.

Stiles wants to feel that, himself. He wants to know what it feels like to have someone pressing down on his nipple piercing, tugging it,  _licking it_. He wants to  _feel_ that spark or jolt of pleasure shoot down his spine. He  _wants_ to know that feeling, and he wants to know  _sooner_ rather than later.

So, that is why Stiles Stilinski is lying spread eagle on Derek Hale's bed at the ass crack of nightfall (not dawn 'cause he just so happens to  _like_ sleeping in. Who  _doesn't_?).

Derek's not at home yet (seriously, how would Stiles have even  _got_   _in_ if Derek were there? Yeah. He  _wouldn't_ have). He's basically waiting here for the alpha to show up, flicking absentmindedly at his nipple bars ('cause he got those instead of rings since they looked cooler) through his shirt (the ones that he'd secretly gotten only four months ago, and  _boy had it fucking hurt_. Getting a piece of metal threaded,  _and_  pulled, through your nipples? Yeah.  _Owch_. Not fun.  _At all_. I mean, his nipples are  _sensitive_. Like  _really_ sensitive. So having that hard piece of metal impaled through?  _FUCK_. He can remember his past self's yelp of pain  _all too_   _clearly_ ).

Stiles is about to check his phone (he'd text Derek the following a few minutes ago:  _get your ass home, sourwolf. I got a surprise for you_ ), when he hears the familiar engine of the Camaro pull up outside. He quickly rearranges his body on the bed into a much more 'sexy posture' (which he's  _spread eagle_ , remember. So him getting into a sexier posture? Yep, it takes true talent), just as he hears footsteps getting closer to the bedroom door.

The bedroom door flies open suddenly, and Stiles is faced with a very surprised Derek Hale. The alpha's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline when he catches sight of the boy  _spread eagle on his bed_ , and he blinks for a minute before frowning. "I got your text. What are you doing here?"

 _Of_ course _he has to ask that_ , Stiles thinks. He makes a happy, contented sigh, pushing his limbs out further and stretching like a cat before rubbing his face into Derek's sheets. "Lying here. Was waiting for you," he purrs.

"Yeah, I get that," Derek bites back sarcastically. "What for?"

"'Cause, like I said." Stiles twists his body so he can get his shirt off, throwing the piece of clothing at Derek who catches it in his hand before it hits him in the face. "I have  _a surprise for you_."

Derek scowls at the shirt in his hand like it has personally offended him before he drops it to the floor. He's about to tell Stiles to  _get out and go home because I'm tired and want to sleep and don't have time for this_  when…

"You like?" Stiles runs a finger along the metal bar going through his nipple, gasping softly when the sensitive flesh hardens under his touch. "I got 'em four months ago. Thought we could have more in common, y'know? Plus, I told you I was gonna get one… and well, I guess that idea flew itself right out of the window." He winks slyly.

Derek stares, mouth slightly agape, at Stiles's broad, naked chest. Stiles has both his nipples pierced _,_ _not just_ _one_ , and they're both silver bars,  _not_  rings like the one he has. They make Stiles's nipples look even more perkier than they usually are. Derek's so stunned that he can't come up with any words to say.

Stiles smirks at the absolutely awed look on Derek's face. "Speechless?" He tugs on the other piercing, arching his back and tilting his head up toward the ceiling, mouth parted. "Well I'm not gonna say that you being silent is a bad thing, 'cause it just means you can focus all your attention on touching me and," he moves his other hand to stroke the bulge in his pants, panting slightly, "getting me to come."

Derek doesn't pace himself, so he's not exactly sure how long it takes him to get his body on top of Stiles's. His estimate is less than a second. He's got both of Stiles's arms above his head and he holds them there as he bends his head to lick a stripe up the middle of the boy's chest, from belly button to breastbone. The small, soft gasp he receives in return urges him on and he feels along one of the metal bars in his fingers, before pressing it down against the nipple it's hooked through.

" _Oh_. Oh, God, that's… that feels  _awesome_ ," Stiles moans. "Do that again."

Derek presses his thumb down on the bar again, this time holding it there. "Like that?"

Stiles nods jerkily. " _Yesssssss_ ,just like that," he groans, pulling Derek's head down so he can kiss him, fingers curling in black locks. Derek tugs his other piercing while his thumb is still pressed down on the other. Stiles's mouth falls open on a silent, muffled gasp which gives the alpha enough time to sneak his tongue in, taking the kiss to the next level. In that time Stiles gets his hands under Derek's shirt, fingers searching out the thing that makes the alpha lose control. When he finds it he rolls it around in-between his fingers, pressing it down.

His plan  _works_.

Derek pulls away from his lips, bowing his head to draw in a breath that's all kinds of shallow. Stiles smirks and starts, rubbing the silver metal with the pad of his thumb, massaging it. The noise this time is a small grunt, which in Derek language means  _keep going_. So Stiles does just that. He finally manages to pull Derek's shirt off (well, halfway off), and it's enough to show the full expanse of strong, hard muscle that makes his mouth water. He leans forward, licking with his tongue across the alpha's abs, biting down when the muscles quiver and form enough bulk that he can sink his teeth into them.

" _Ngh_ ," Derek grunts. It's another one of his  _keep going and don't stop_ signals and Stiles heeds by it without so much as a pause. He yanks Derek's shirt up more until the material is bunched up at the alpha's neck, mouth moving up, up, up and  _up_  until he latches onto the nipple ring with his teeth, pulling at it and making the nipple stretch. He knows that pain play is something that Derek likes sometimes. He's a  _werewolf_ , after all. The response he gets is a stammered moan of his name and a pair of hips grinding down onto his own.

"God, too many  _clothes_ ," he mutters, grabbing the hem of Derek's shirt and pulling the material off and over the alpha's head, chucking it to the side. With nothing covering the alpha's chest, Stiles moves up to Derek's neck instead, nipping and  ~~sucking~~  trying to suck a hickey that  _won't_ just fade away. Of course, werewolf metabolism makes that  _impossible_ , so Stiles starts basically having a mini eat-out at the wolf's neck, making hickey after hickey and then watching the red welts disappear before repeating the process all over again. Derek's reaction is to lean down with arms bracketing Stiles's head, flattening his body against Stiles's own before rocking his hips forward steadily.

Stiles scrabbles his hands down to Derek's jeans, fiddling with the zipper with one and using the other to hastily pull them down the alpha's legs. They get down to mid-thigh before Derek lifts up his lower body, supporting his weight with his forearms (like  _wow_ , Stiles need to learn how to do that), so that Stiles can remove the jeans completely. When the jeans are off Stiles can see just how hard Derek is. The bulge in the alpha's boxers is  _huge_  and there's already a dark, wet stain from where his dick is leaking pre-come.

"Fuck,  _dude_ , you're like," he moves forward, leaning down so his face is right next to the alpha's clothed cock, mouthing at the wet set spot where the head's leaking, " _so_ _hot_." He can taste the distinct, salty yet sweet taste of Derek's come and it's just  _awesome_. Especially when Derek bites back a stifled moan, hips twitching.

"Pants," he growls. "Stiles, take your pants  _off_."

"Wh— _oh_." Stiles realises he's still got his jeans on, and apparently, his dick does too because he can  _feel it_  pressing insistently at the zipper. He wriggles his tongue across the bulge in Derek's pants again, giving him something to focus on while he quickly wrestles his own jeans off his hips. It takes a bit, but eventually he succeeds and he clicks his tongue in joy. (The resulting moan from Derek just makes it even better.)

As soon as his pants are off Derek's already pushing him into the mattress, mouth slotting against his own in perfect tandem to the hands that are brushing up his sides. He gasps when Derek's fingers grip his hip bones, pulling their lower bodies together so they can rut against each other. The press of Derek's cock against his own sparks a hot rush of something deep inside him, and he finds himself wrapping his legs around the alpha's waist, getting their bodies closer together for more friction so he can grind up harder.

"Der—Derek,  _ah_ , if I'm not,  _shit_ , completely naked soon I'm gonna  _explode_ ," he pants. The response is immediate and there's firm, calloused hands freeing him of his boxers. "You— _fuck_ , you too," he adds as Derek presses his hips up against him again. He hears Derek huff in annoyance but just like he'd commanded, soon there's another pair of boxers flying across the room.

"Okay, no more clothes," Derek says airily and Stiles bites back a laugh at the frown the alpha's wearing on his face. It suits him  _so_ much, it's uncanny. Stiles just wants to pinch his cheeks and coo at the furrow in his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I can  _see_ that," he teases, nibbling lightly at Derek's neck. "Which means,  _now_ we can get to fun stuff." He sucks another hickey into the alpha's skin, sadly watching it fade away. "Though, it'd be  _way_ cooler if your super werewolf healing abilities backed it down a notch," he grumbles.

Derek chuckles. "I can get it to heal slower, if that's what you want."

Stiles's eyes widen and he grins. "Yeah? You can do that?"

"Mm." Derek nods. "My healing abilities can be controlled. Not completely, but I can hold off the process for a short period of time if I want."

"Well then, I suggest you do that," he smirks, biting hard on Derek's neck, right over the known sensitive spot that's under the alpha's jawline. "Because you're going to want to keep these for a while."

Derek groans, a low and throaty sound, before he's rolling their bodies over so that Stiles is on top and sitting on his hip. Then, in a rough whisper he says, "I want you to ride me."

Stiles thinks he deserves infinite cookie points for not fainting dramatically at those words… he swoons  _absolutely_  manly instead. "I, um, o-okay," he manages weakly.

"Everything you need is in that draw there," Derek says, like since Stiles being flustered is such a normal occurrence it doesn't need to be paid any attention, jerking his head slightly to the left over to where the bedside table is.

Stiles gulps, nods, and (with flailing limbs, since when does he  _ever_ do anything without flailing?) reaches over to open the draw and take out a bottle of lube. No condoms. But, Stiles understands. Derek being a werewolf and all, he won't catch anything. He closes the draw, about to move back, when he feels himself slowly slipping off the bed. He yelps, legs getting tangled in the sheets and he's sure he's going to fall out of bed when there's suddenly a hand gripping him firmly by the arm and hauling him back just in the nick of time.

"Careful. We don't want to break anything just yet," Derek admonishes softly, making Stiles blush.

"Heh, yeah. Sorry." He pops the lid off the lube, about to 'get to work' when Derek stops him by taking it off him. He splutters. " _Dude_!"

"Sorry," Derek says sheepishly. "Is it okay if I do the honours?"

Again,  _serious_ cookie points are in order for Stiles Stilinski. "Uh… um, yeah, sure. Go right ahe— _eeaahhh_." Yep, and now they're gone.

Derek's already pressed a lube slicked finger into him, breaching inner muscles that flutter helplessly against the intrusion of something they can't take. It's painful, oh so very painful, and Stiles bites on his tongue to stop from crying out. He fails a bit at that ('course he does), and ends up letting out a small whimper. Instantly, Derek shushes him quietly and with pad of his finger, rubs around in small circles, trying to get him to loosen up without hurting him too much. It helps a little but there's still that burning sensation as Derek adds another finger, stretching him out.

" _Fuck_ ," he curses. " _Shit_ ,that hurts."

"It'll get better," Derek assures gently, crooking his fingers then nudging them against the walls of muscle that's built up around them. True to Derek's words, it  _does_ start to feel better. Eventually. For a while it still motherfucking  _hurts_ while Derek scissors and crooks his fingers deeper, trying to open him up. But then,  _then_ Derek's finger hits  _something_ that just makes all the pain worthwhile.

"Oh my God, _holy fuck_ … what… was…  _that_ ," he gasps, panting, as every fine molecule in his body stands on end in pleasure.

"What, that?" Derek presses his finger on  _it_ again and there's sparks of _oh holy_ _God_ _,_ _fuck_ _this feels_ _good_ shooting through his whole body.

"Yes, oh my _fuck,_ _shit_ ,  _that_!" he moans, hips bucking forward. Derek just smirks, rubbing the pads of both fingers against the small nub. Everything is just starting to blackout for Stiles, but in a very,  _very_ good way.

"It's your prostate." And then Derek's fucking  _abusing it_  with his fingers. "It's a sweet spot. We all have one. Though it seems like yours is a little more sensitive than normal." He smiles with all teeth, and  _fuck_ , Stiles wants to die from that smile and this feeling.

"Ahhh, fucking _G _od__ ," he groans, hips jerking as he tilts his head back to gasp very  _unmanly_.

"Think you're ready to go yet?" Derek teases, crooking and then pressing  _again_  like he could do this all fucking day.  _Probably could_ , Stiles thinks in bittersweet irony.

"Yes, yes, yes, _yes_ , _yes_ , a  _billion_  times yes!" he sobs, choking on a cry when Derek slips his fingers out and lines the head of his dick up to his entrance, smearing pre-come against his hole. "God,  _Derek_ , just put it  _in_. I'm ready!"

"You sure? I'm pretty big. Compared to my two fingers, this is going to be a big stretch," Derek warns.

Stiles rolls his eyes. " _Yes_ , I'm sure. Dude, I've got this far, what makes you think I'm gonna end it before I even get to the best part?"

Derek gives him a firm, scolding glare before he sighs. "All right," he says. "But you have to tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?"

"Okay, okay! Just hurry up!" Stiles lifts his hips up, eagerly impatient.

Derek gives him a _you really are an idiot_ look, before he's pushing in slowly.

Derek was right when he'd said that it would be a big stretch.  _Fuck_ , just the head feels like there's a whole  _dick_ inside him. It burns, stretching him out further and further, and his thighs are trembling from the energy of holding himself up so Derek can slip in. He can't help but whimper when his legs give way and he sinks all the way down on the alpha's cock. He feels so fucking full, _God_ ,and his muscles are fluttering, adapting to the intrusion at their own pace.

"You okay?" Derek asks, but it sounds raspy and breathless, more like a grunt, as his jaw ticks and eyebrows furrow. Stiles can feel his dick twitching inside him.

"Y-Yeah, just… just gimme a minute." He twists his hips, wincing when the head prods determinedly inside him, scraping over sensitive muscles. He sits there for a few minutes and when he's sure he's adjusted enough he shifts his hips. Pleasantly, there's no pain. "Okay, yeah, I'm good. Could I maybe, start slowly? Just for now," he asks.

"Of course," Derek says smoothly, nodding. Stiles swallows, remembering what he'd seen while watching porn, how the guy steadied his hands on his partner's chest before pushing up. He closes his eyes, doing just that, and when he drops back down he can't help but gasp, eyes flying open and hips jerking as Derek's cock scrapes something inside him, the same  _thing_  from before, the… prostate?

"Fuck _, Stiles_ , already?" Derek groans. Stiles is about to apologise for ruining the experience (is finding the prostate this soon ruining the experience?) but all words die on his tongue when he sees the  _look_ on the alpha's face. "How did you—" He breaks off on another groan when Stiles pushes up, then drops down again.

"Um,  _ah_ ,oh _fuck_ , I have…  _no_  idea, dude.  _Oh_ , maybe it's,  _fuck_ , born technique?" he moans. Derek raises an eyebrow in an amused way. " _Shit_ , don't do that, s'distracting," Stiles gasps. Derek just shrugs his shoulders like  _such_  a fucking innocent, smirking smugly. He groans though, and closes his eyes as his head falls back against the pillow, chest heaving when Stiles gets into it more, lifting up and dropping down in quick succession.

" _God_ , fuck, Stiles I thought you wanted to take it  _slow_ ," he growls. Stiles just grins, arching his back and panting with abandon, moving up and down, pace hastening, on the alpha's cock. When Derek grips his hips, guiding his movements, everything just feels mind-blowingly  _perfect_. The guy has fuckin'  _finesse_ , okay?

"Ha, s-since when do you know me to,  _ahhhh_ , take things slow?" he says with bated breath. Derek seems to take that as a justified answer because the next thing Stiles knows, Derek's hips start thrusting up into him with reckless abandon, the length of his cock so fulfilling that the strings of moans and obscenities that leave his lips are just  _not enough_  to suit the totally fucking  _awesome_ in this moment.

"D-D—Der, could,  _fuck_ , _fuck_ , _fuck_ , could y—" He gasps, groans whiningly, when Derek seems to understand. The alpha wraps a hand around his cock, grip firm and tight as each tug draws him ever so closer to the pure bliss of release.

Derek's faring pretty much the same way as him, if the deep grunts and shallow husky moans that escape his mouth are giving any hints. His eyes are glazed, taken over with lust and something else that Stiles can't quite fathom but  _fuck_ , it's hot. When he lifts again, about to drop down, Derek's gripping his hips tightly, panting breathlessly.

"I'm not gonna last much longer," he says, voice high and shaken. "So if you want this to go out in a bang, I suggest you start on that soon."

Stiles was… Stiles was  _not_ expecting that. He thought that  _he'd_ be the one holding up the white flag and surrendering first, but apparently, the tables have turned in a  _very_ interesting way.

"Yeah?" he grins. "You want me to do that? Finish it off with a big  _BOOM_!"

Derek chuckles, but it's weak and breathless. "Yeah, go right ahead."

Oh. Well, now.

"Okey-dokey, sourwolf. One dynamite sexy times orgasm finale comin'  _riiiiight_  up!"

Stiles finds it  _super_ overly adorable when he gets Derek to choke on a half-laugh and half-moan when he slams down, moving his hips in a full-circled twist that gets the alpha's cock deeper, rubbing over his prostate in a hot drag of delicious tingles and sparks that leave his muscles clenching tightly, squeezing around the throbbing member inside him.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek growls. "M'close."

"Not a problem  _at all_ ," he groans. "'Cause me too."

"Still,  _ahh_ , got th-that big finish planned?" Derek teases, voice rough and syllables stammered.

Stiles doesn't answer that with a 'proper' answer, per se. His reply is to lift himself fully off of Derek's cock, before full on slamming back down, harder than last time with enough force to have all the air in his lungs expelled in a high, keening moan. Understanding that this is  _it_ , the big finish, Derek's hips snap up wildly, all control lost. The alpha's dick totally  _obliterates_ his prostate with each thrust, scraping over it countless times before everything finally just  _stops_ … and then the loudest, dirtiest, sexiest mewl of all time resonates from Derek's chest, and there's come pulsing inside him, filling him up as the alpha below him gasps and shudders.

And that's  _it_  for him too.

He comes with a choked cry, hips jerking and dick spasming as come splatters in thick white ropes over Derek's chest.

It takes a few minutes for either of them to be able to speak, but when the time comes, it's Stiles who does first.

"Sooooo, I'm guessing me getting the nipple piercings was a  _good_ idea?"

Stiles feels giddy when Derek just snorts, pulling him close and laughing.

"No, it was an  _awesome_ idea." 

**Author's Note:**

> You liked it, give kudos? :)


End file.
